


【排球｜牛及｜小段子】震源（H）

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18, 牛島若利X及川徹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※CP：牛島若利X及川徹※......只是個肉渣。我餓了啊
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004193
Kudos: 2





	【排球｜牛及｜小段子】震源（H）

及川徹在強悍的力道中試圖穩住身軀，不讓自己位移得太嚴重，十指緊緊抓住洗手台邊緣，熱氣蒸騰的浴室本來就很熱了，牛島若利深埋在他體內的性器讓他覺得自己就裹著熱源，熱度全集中於自身。

「別咬......嗚啊.......嗯啊......」

及川徹的肩胛處一瞬濕熱，身後的男人用柔軟的唇瓣捲走泌出的汗滴，然後配合著下身的律動吸吮出豔麗的紅暈。

「冬天到了，可以穿高領毛衣。」

「嗯啊、不，要運動啊嗯啊......」要不是被禁錮在男人懷裡，及川徹一定賞對方一個肘擊！又不是冬天就不用訓練！要不要點臉啊！「做就做，咬、你是狗嗎嗯啊啊哈啊、慢......嗯嚶——」

身上也是戰果豐碩的牛島若利不為所動，他抬眼，鏡面反射出褐髮男人沉浸欲望的模樣，忍不住探指入口，輕輕扯著對方的舌頭。

無法吞嚥的唾液順著指尖流到指根，然後滴在洗手台檯面，牛島若利注視著這緩慢的過程，淌過的液體像傾倒的汽油拉出一條火線，深埋在及川徹溫暖體內的欲望忍不住又脹大幾分，換來男人略略扭曲的眉眼。

及川徹掙扎的力度大了一點，但不得章法的扭動不過是催化劑，牛島若利連連深呼吸才穩住心神，繼續對及川徹的進犯。

晃動間還不小心倒了一些瓶瓶罐罐，但這種小事一點也不重要，畢竟性事完畢要收拾的東西可不止那一些瓶瓶罐罐，還有一灘又一灘攀上情欲巔峰的白濁。

※

「昨天有地震你們知道嗎？」

「地震？沒有吧？該不會是你們樓上的四角獸在晃的吧？」

「真的有啦！」

及川徹看著LINE裡眾人討論的地震消息，緩慢回想著那個時間點自己身處何處，慢半拍地想起那時他正跟萬惡的傢伙牛島若利搞在一起，根本身處「震源」好嗎。

「要喝水嗎？」

對，就是這個裝作溫馴拿水給自己的臭傢伙！

「要......」不喝白不喝。及川徹放棄移動身體，淺淺撐起上半身喝水潤喉。「小牛若，你知道，昨晚有地震嗎？」

「有嗎？沒有感覺。」

「在浴室的時候。」

牛島若利沉思：「所以你是要澄清那些瓶瓶罐罐不是因為你忍不住快感而打翻的？」

「誰跟你澄清這種事！」及川徹氣得扔枕頭。「我是要跟你說下次遇到地震我們還是應該先逃命啦！」

「所以真的是因為快感打翻的。」牛島若利頷首。「抱歉，我下次會注意。」

「你閉嘴啦！」

好氣喔，這頭牛怎麼聽不懂人話，好氣喔！

（完）


End file.
